La espera de Romano
by Made-usagi
Summary: Lovino esta preocupado, ¿cuanto mas tendras que esperar para ver a su amado Antonio?


Hoola :3

fue escrito por mi hija y arreglado por mi owó así que esperamos que les guste y que dejen comentarios *O*

* * *

** La espera de Romano **

España idiota, ya llegue – _decía el italiano entrando a la casa con una canasta llena de tomates que había ido a bucar al huerto-_

_Al no recibir una respuesta fue en busca del __Español, busco en todos los cuartos de la casa pero no había rastro de el, estaba un poco preocupado porque Antonio siempre le avisaba si tenia que salir. Ya habían pasado unos 10 minutos de su llegada a la casa, se dirigió al comedor y miró el reloj el cual marcaba las 16:30. Romano bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de había un papel en la mesa. La nota decía_ **"Lovi ~ fui a la embajada, no me esperes para almorzar. Vuelvo en unas horas más. Con mucho cariño, Antonio"**

¡Maldición! Que se cree este idiota… tendré que comer solo – _resignado se dirigió a la cocina a preparar su almuerzo-_

_Romano preparó pasta para almorzar , comió un poco deprimido ya que no le gustaba estar solo, de __algún modo aunque no lo demostrara disfrutaba la compañía del ojiverde , así las horas pasaron y el reloj marcó las 18:00._

Oh…ya son las 18:00… ese idiota volverá con hambre… - _susurro Lovino mientras acomodaba un plato en la mesa-_

_La tarde siguió avanzando y no __había rastro del español, Romano estaba más que preocupado, él quería mucho a España pero no le gustaba demostrarlo._

Aggg ya son las 22:00 y el idiota de España todavía no llega, hasta cuando me hará esperar? – _bufo algo enfadado mientras se recostaba en el sillón y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido _

_Ya eran las 2:00 am, Antonio entró silenciosamente a la __casa, él estaba lleno de heridas, venía sangrando y con uno que otro moretón. Había tenido un problema con la mafia, por eso se demoro mas de lo pensado. Cuando vio el sillón se dio cuenta que no estaba vacío, si no que estaba Lovino durmiendo placidamente en el. _

Lovi te vez tan lindo durmiendo, jeje de seguro me estuviste esperando… gracias –_susurro el ojiverde, mientras lo tapaba con una manta –_

España…. Maldición, No me dejes… porque yo te… amo – _hablo entre sueños el italiano _

Jejeje no sabia que me amabas Lovi , yo también te amo y mucho , nunca dejaré que te alejen de mi lado porque eres realmente importante para mi ,siempre te protegeré – _susurró Antonio recostándose a su lado , para luego abrazarlo-_

_España se quedo de inmediato __dormido, ya que estaba demasiado cansado. Ambos durmieron toda la noche juntos, sin despegarse el uno del otro._

_A la mañana siguiente_….

Idiota _- dijo en un tono un tanto preocupado el italiano, mientras curaba cada una de las heridas del español-_

Perdóname Lovi y... gracias por curarme las heridas –_dijo sonriente_- ¿que tal si de premio te doy un beso?

Haber… déjame pensarlo –_dijo pensativo_ - umm… ¡no!

Solo uno, si? Además yo estoy seguro de que te gustan mis besos, no recuerdas que la noche anterior, cuando estábamos en la cama_…- decía tranquilamente el español, pero fue interrumpido por Romano-_

Ya ok no tienes porque recordármelo, solo… hazlo rápido _– Lovino cerró sus ojos preparándose para el beso-_

Wiii! –_emocionado, Antonio besó a Lovino tiernamente el cual también correspondió un tanto gustoso a aquel beso. El español aprovecho la oportunidad para meter lentamente su lengua en la boca del italiano hasta que este lo alejo bruscamente._

Agggg! Que asco, porque hiciste eso? _-sonrojado_- este es el último beso que me das – s_uspiro para seguir curando las heridas de Antonio._

Ahh no te gustó? Bueno para la próxima te besaré mejor Lovi – _sonriéndole dulcemente a Lovino _

Cállate si no quieres terminar con mas heridas –_dijo molesto y a la vez sonrojado el italiano-_

Ok ok - _rió España_

_Cuando Romano termino de curar las heridas de España este le __agradeció, dándole un beso apasionado , y Lovino acepto gustoso, y así pasaron toda la tarde juntos , España le demostró todo lo que sentía por el y romano.. Bueno romano también le demostró sus sentimientos hacia él, pero a su modo ^^u _

**FIN~ **:3


End file.
